


i'd like to hang out with you (my whole life)

by bobbismrses



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i love these two so much, i’m so deep into the mariafrank trash can, some sexual content but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbismrses/pseuds/bobbismrses
Summary: Scrambled eggs and buttered toasts. Frank lays the whole thing on two different plates and smiles proudly, popping a grape into his mouth. He's not a half-bad cook, especially when he's got someone over.





	i'd like to hang out with you (my whole life)

**Author's Note:**

> maria castle and frank castle are my babies and i love them so much and they love each other so much more
> 
> also maria is 5'5" and frank is 6'3" and their height difference kills me dead okay
> 
> also, in the headcanon i have with taylor, they met in a bar, probably fucked in the bathroom there, and ended up spending the night at frank's place. so, this fic takes place the morning after.
> 
> knowing myself the title might change

Scrambled eggs and buttered toasts. Frank lays the whole thing on two different plates and smiles proudly, popping a grape into his mouth. He's not a half-bad cook, especially when he's got someone over. 

 

"Good morning." He looks up and his heart skips a beat. There she is, swimming in the shirt he was wearing last night, way too big for her petite frame. She looks even more beautiful in morning sunlight. Maria walks over to him and tugs his arm, pulling him down for a kiss. 

 

"Sure looks like it," Frank murmurs against her lips, tucking a few loose strand of hair behind her and licking his lips. "You hungry?"

 

She nods and stretches up on her tiptoes to see what he made for breakfast, and Frank chuckles quietly. "Making fun of me, Castle?" He's at least two heads taller than her but damn, that woman is fierce. 

 

"I could never," he answers honestly, holding his palms up and biting back a smile. Maria jabs him in the side playfully and his resolve breaks, the sound of his laughter filling the room.

 

She shakes her head and walks behind him, drinking in the sight in front of her. Frank Castle making breakfast shirtless is quite the view. Her hand reaches out for him, her fingers gingerly tracing over one particular scar on his back, and Frank straightens up.

 

"Sorry," she says quickly, withdrawing her hand and mentally cursing herself. 

 

Frank shakes his head, sighing. "It's okay. I just— I just wasn't expecting it, that's all."

 

"Does it still hurt?" she asks, hoping she's not overstepping. His back is littered with all kinds of scars, and burns, and dents, but this one seems particularly painful, the red puckered skin violently contrasting with his usual complexion.

 

"Sometimes," he admits, lifting one shoulder in a dismissive shrug. "Ghost pain, docs call it. Or, some bullshit like that. Apparently it's all in my head."

 

Maria presses her lips to his scar cautiously and Frank shudders, his nostrils flaring up as she winds her arm around his middle, her hand sliding down his stomach and under the waistband of his sweatpants.

 

Frank is a big, _big_ boy, and her hand feels even smaller than usual as she palms him up and down through his underwear, but _oh-so_ good. 

 

Frank turns around, his eyes hooded and his pupils blown wide, and Maria looks up at him, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip.

 

They're in for a different kind of breakfast.

 

Maria takes a few steps backwards and hops onto the counter behind her. She grabs the hem of her shirt (well, technically, _his_ shirt) and pulls it off over her head before tossing it to the floor. Frank tilts his head to the side and grins, his tongue creeping out to wet his lips as he steps in between her legs.

 

"Didn't see this last night," he says, voice lower and raspier than it was a minute ago, as he strokes one fingertip upon a mole under her breast. "And that," he says, pointing to another above her belly button.

 

"Your head was elsewhere," Maria recalls, her cheeks warm, and she hopes she doesn't look as red in the face as she feels. Frank arches an eyebrow and smooths his hands up along her bare thighs, looking up at her as his fingers fiddle with the lace of her panties.

 

"You weren't exactly complaining," he counters, lowering his head and kissing the spot below her ear that makes her eyes flutter shut.

 

For a guy she met just last night, he's pretty good at remembering what makes her feel good.

 

She lets out a pitiful whine and cups his face in her hands, her fingertips grazing over his features, before pulling him into a kiss. He kisses like he speaks, raw and fast, but with a hint of something undeniably _soft._

 

"Bedroom?" she asks, and Frank nods breathlessly, his eyes narrowed to two slits. He lifts her off the counter with one arm, her legs simultaneously wrapping around his waist, and he walks her to the bedroom.

 

He lays her down on the bed and collapses on top of her, careful to keep most of his weight on his elbows on either side of her body. His hands roam over her body, his callused fingers making her back arch off the mattress as he drags them down the curves of her hips.

 

So rough, yet so soft.

 

She writhes under him as he skims his hands over her ribs, and he looks up. "Ticklish, uh?"

 

"Nope," she answers, her words lacking conviction. He raises an eyebrow and she flashes him a look of warning. "Frank, don't you dare."

 

He pinches at her sides gently and she squeals, weakly pushing him away. He repeats the action, longer this time, and her body squirms in every possible direction as his fingers twiddle over her stomach. She screams in laughter and Frank stops to look at her. She has a smile that could put the sun to shame. 

 

"You're such an asshole," she states firmly, no real heat behind her words, as she slowly regulates her breathing.

 

"And you, ma'am, got quite the mouth on you," Frank shoots back, laying back down between her legs, and Maria smiles in spite of herself

 

"Well, _you_ weren't complaining about that last night," she retorts, parroting his previous words. "And stop calling me that, it makes him feel old."

 

Frank chuckles, nuzzling her sternum, and Maria runs her hand over his shaved head, scraping her nails over his scalp, and she grins at the noise he lets out.

 

Mornings aren't so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> title from stay stay stay by taylor swift
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated and needed <3


End file.
